Coming Home To Love
by iloveromance
Summary: Shortly after moving in together, Niles is welcomed home by Daphne in a way that neither of them will ever forget. Rated M for mature theme. Expansion of Ch. 41 of "100 Moments". A birthday gift for Jan2StaMuse.


**_A/N: I admit to having read "We Melt Together" by Jan2StaMusse so many times that I practically have it memorized (yes, it's that good!) and it has inspired me to go a little deeper in writing Niles/Daphne. The result is a much "sexier" story than I'm used to writing, but it was a nice way to challenge myself and I'm proud of the way it turned out. Any and all comments are much appreciated. _**

The day had been long and exhausting what with fighting with Martin over doing his exercises and listening to Frasier's endless complaining about everything and anything. She'd come home to the Montana physically drained but now she couldn't stop smiling as she dried the dishes and put them away.

Outside the sky had begun to change into a rainbow of colors, signaling the start of a beautiful sunset and she wondered if Niles, wherever he was, could see it as well. His job had become very demanding as of late, meaning that she saw him less and less often. She shouldn't have let it bother her, for he worked so hard to give her things that she could never be able to afford otherwise and she never asked for anything. He did it out of love.

But things were different now. Her whole life had changed in the most wonderful of ways. And she was happier than she'd ever been.  
>Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the time and she prayed that he would be home soon. As if by fate, she heard the sound of the door unlocking and she tossed the dishtowel aside as her heart beat faster.<p>

"Niles…"

She hurried into the living room and engulfed him into her arms, just as he stepped into the living room. Before he even had a chance to put down his briefcase, she kissed him deeply, memorizing the feel of his lips against hers. She thought he might complain but he didn't seem to mind the sudden and unexpected change in his routine. The briefcase and keys fell from his hand and he pushed the door closed with his foot.

Their lips never parted as they slowly made their way to the fainting couch. Daphne's arms were securely fastened around his neck and she lowered herself onto the plush velvet fabric. Niles joined her in the small space, his body hovering over hers.

The kisses continued, warm and soft, sending her places she'd never dreamed. But the passion ended without warning when she found herself looking into his sparkling blue eyes. And the smile he wore increased her sensual desire for him in tenfold.

When he spoke, he was almost breathless. "Well, that was certainly an unexpected and wonderful way to come home. What's the special occasion?"

She smiled and kissed him again, content to return to the feeling of ecstasy. "No special occasion darling. I just love you so much and I missed you terribly. It's silly, isn't it?"

His slender fingers softly stroked her cheek. "Not at all. I missed you too. I miss you every moment that we're apart."

A tear slid down her cheek and she was filled with more love for him than ever before. "Oh Niles…"

The kisses resumed and she drew him even closer, content to feel his body next to hers. "I can't thank you enough."

He lifted his head and brushed the hair from her face. "For what?"

"For asking me to move in with you. I never thought…" She took a deep breath and swallowed hard as tears filled her eyes.

"What, my angel?"

The tears spilled onto her cheeks and he brushed them away. "I never thought that anyone would ever love me like this…"

He drew her further into his arms and kissed her damp cheeks. "Daphne, my sweet angel, I Love you more than you'll ever realize. And there's no one I'd rather be with than you."

Her fingers trembled as she loosened his tie and tossed it aside before starting to unbutton his shirt. "Show me, my darling." She whispered into his ear.

His face reddened like that of a little boy and the sight made her grin. "What, right here, right now?"

She kissed him with a hunger that didn't even begin to express how badly she wanted him. "Right here… right now."

"But what about…"

"That can wait… I can't." She kissed him again, realizing that she had no idea what he was referring to but she didn't care. "Make love to me Niles, please. I need you…

I need for us to be one…I need you… inside me."

His fiery seductive kiss provided the answer she wanted and he removed his blazer, laying it gently over the arm of the fainting couch.

They moved toward the staircase and both looked up but then laughed, deciding that the climb would take much too long. "I have a better idea." She whispered. They joined hands and made their way through his office and into the guest room. It was much less romantic than their bedroom, but neither of them could wait much longer.

His dress shirt was her responsibility and it slid off of his shoulders and sailed across the room landing on the floor. His attempt to pick it up was thwarted by her hand in his guiding it to the place that always made her the happiest.

She sighed contentedly letting him know that he had found the perfect spot and she knew that it would be more perfect if they were properly dressed… or _undressed_ as it were.

The dress shirt now off of his body, she slid her hands across his shoulders, followed by the touch of her lips. She could never get enough of him, no matter how hard she tried. He wasn't built like other men; broad, muscular and tanned skin, but he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen, if, in fact, a man could be considered beautiful.

His hands were on the hem of her shirt, tugging upwards in an attempt to lift it from her body, and her fingers brushed against his as she gathered the hem in her fingers and together the shirt rose from her chest and over her head. The shirt now in her hand, his lips captured hers and his bare chest melted against hers. The fabric fell from her fingertips, landing somewhere around them.

And then his hand was on her shoulder, caressing her skin and she covered it with his coaxing it lower. His fingers slid underneath her bra strap, causing it to fall from her shoulder. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, kissing the place where the strap had been. She was grateful that she'd worn her favorite bra; the lacy one in the soft shade of pink instead of the plain white ones that she normally wore.

Perhaps it was a sign…

She arched her back, allowing him to reach behind and unfasten the hook. The bra slipped off easily and when it was free from her body, he stared at her in awe…

"Daphne…"

His expression made her laugh… "Niles, it's not like you haven't seen me like this before…"

"You're beautiful…" he whispered, cupping his hand under the curve of her breast. The pleasing touch of his fingers on her sensitive skin was heightened when his lips moved foreword, trailing kisses where his fingers had been. The sensation, although certainly not new, made her feel like she was losing her innocence all over again and she found that she never wanted it to stop.

I want you, Daphne… so badly."

That was all she needed to hear and she slipped off her jeans, letting them pool at her feet before stepping out of them and then she went to work on his pants and then his boxers. And in turn she allowed him to slip the lacy panties off down her legs and she stepped out of them with ease. When they were free of their clothing, it was she who stared at him in awe… he was the most perfect, beautiful man she'd ever seen. She took a few steps backwards until she was sitting on the bed and he did the rest, lifting the comforter and sheets as they slipped inside.

The union began tentatively, but quickly escalated to something incredible. And at once, he wasted no time in moving his hand to find the place on her body that made her cry out in pleasure. "Niles.. Oh God… Oh God…."

He took the opportunity to do as she requested and he hovered over her, the soft moan that escaped letting him know that he'd succeeded. Now that they were ready, the rhythm wasn't difficult to find, and although their first time had been awkward, they'd had plenty of practice. But this was the first time they'd made love in the privacy of their home.

The movement continued and she cried out once more when the moment escalated and the sensation shattered her into a million stars. "NILES! Oh God!"

Spent and happy, he collapsed on top of her, and their breathing was rapid as they fought to catch their breaths. The beads of sweat on their naked bodies made melded together making him look even sexier than before.

She swallowed hard and leaned her head against the back of the pillow. "God, that was…."

"The best moment of my life." Niles finished, making her laugh.

"Niles, you say that about everything!"

His expression grew serious and he kissed her deeply. "It's true… you make up all of the best moments of my life."

Tears filled her eyes once more. "I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne. Let me show you how much"

They began to make love a second time but she stopped soon after and glanced at the clock. "Oh God, look how late it is!"

He glanced at the clock and then smiled at her before giving her another fiery kiss. "So it is…. And what a wonderful way to spend so much time."

The seductive words made her laugh. "I meant, what did you want for dinner? Aren't you hungry? Because I am."

"That sounds wonderful."

"All right, so what did you want?"

"Just you…"

"Niles…"

"Dinner can wait… this can't."

She grinned at the way he reworded her demand from earlier and turned out the light, happy when they returned to their positions, poised and ready for more... much more.

"Well in that case, what are you waiting for, Niles Crane? I'm starving."

**THE END**


End file.
